The Heart Locket Rapist
by anhworld99
Summary: The BAU catches a local serial rape case, and time is running out as he spirals out of control. Each battered victim is mysteriously left wearing only a locket. Each kill seemingly worse than the next... The tables suddenly turn on their team as one of their own catches the UNSUBs attention. Too much is going on, but one member is brought face to face with feelings long buried.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is my first fanfic, but I'm giving it my best. I have been playing with this idea for a while, but there are still some details that have not come together. I wanted to try a crime/drama/romance mix, of course PM! Any reviews or suggestions are welcome! Obviously I don't own a thing :) Ratings for violence and language in future chapters_.

* * *

Penelope Garcia awoke with a sudden start, knowing it was too bright outside her third floor window. Her hand flew over to the nightstand to retrieve her glasses. When she saw that it was well after 8 am on a Tuesday morning she knew it was going to be a bad day. Already 15 minutes late, she unceremoniously stumbled from her bed, and headed straight to her shower.

Deciding it was too late to be completely rushed she sent her boss Aaron Hotchner a quick message letting him know she was running late, but would be in shortly.

Since she had been going through so much turmoil as of late, she knew she wanted to look her best, despite her tardiness. Giving her now, ex boyfriend Kevin Lynch his walking papers the previous night had lifted so much burden from her shoulders. He really was a wonderful man, but would never be the kind of forever wonderful she was searching for. Penelope knew she could do better and was determined to move on to something much more fulfilling.

Stepping out into the sunny, but cool early November morning she felt amazing and couldn't help the thousand watt smile donning her face. Her outfit was perfect for today, maybe a little more understated, but still completely her own style. The purple and blue dress fit her perfectly, accentuating everything from her soft red hair to her long legs. Suddenly Penelope noticed that the wind had picked up tremendously, and she wished she had brought a longer coat. Luckily her knee high boots with traffic stopping heels, were blocking most of the drafty air.

She found herself walking and humming all the way to work. In no time she was standing in the elevator that would take her to the BAU at the FBI offices in Quantico, Virginia.

Penelope walked through the glass doors and her sights were set solely on the coffee pot that would make this morning truly complete.

The footsteps behind her, along with the low whispered girlish chatter gave away Jennifer Jareau and Emily Prentiss, before she even turned around. Coffee cup in hand she turned and gave her two best friends the most brilliant smile they had seen on her in quite sometime. Both girls stopped dead in their tacks, as Emily let out a whistle that made Penelope turn 50 shades of red. JJ just stood there stunned admiring how gorgeous Penelope looked this morning. Then Emily said, "wow PG you look fantastic." As if they were bears stalking prey, they knew immediately something was up. Neither waited a hair's breadth before the game of 20 questions began. Finally after several minutes of their verbal tirade she gave in, "okay, okay, yes Kevin and I broke up last night. No it was not his fault, and yes it was my choice." Garcia was stunned by both of them being overcome with relief, and the congratulatory, it's about time hugs she received.

The sudden deep rumble of someone clearing their throat got all three girls attention, and instantaneously all the gossip ceased. Penelope knew before she even laid eyes on him who it was. His presence was impossible to miss, and just a slight turn of her head confirmed what she already knew. There standing in the doorway was her best friend, Derek Morgan wearing his signature grin that could make any woman on earth melt, and she was no exception.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all the great reviews! They are appreciated. Originally I hadn't planned to post this chapter until tomorrow, but I had so much fun with it I just couldn't wait. This is the first crime chapter so let me know what you think. Warning, graphic violence! _

_As always I don't own a thing..._

* * *

It was dark in the basement, once he climbed through the small ventilation window. If he had not walked this path twenty times before he would have surely tripped and alerted someone to his presence. Those kinds of mistakes were for amateurs, which he was not. It hadn't occurred to him before now, but this was much easier to do in a house. Apartments were overcrowded and he felt far too rushed. When he had space, he had time.

She knew he was watching, he had left her photos and letters pouring out his love and devotion. The almost soul consuming need to possess her was ever present in each correspondence. The police had been there, the day to day routine was quite easy for him to spot. Still ever vigilant, he watched and waited for each passing second until he could lay eyes on the object of his desire once more.

The excitement was almost uncontrollable now. After weeks of waiting the day was finally here. The day Sarah Mason would finally belong to him, completely.

His mind flashed back to the day he found her. Those blue eyes, ruby red lips, and lush red hair. Every part of her culminated to create his fantasy in the flesh and blood. Just to think, if he had not cut himself working on his car he never would have crossed paths with the RN working nightshift at the hospital emergency room. It was fate. He was as certain of that, as he was the day he married the one woman who would always hold his heart. Shaking his head, he had to bring himself back to the present. Daydreaming was for later, now was for making memories.

He stealthy and silently found his way to a staircase he knew would lead to the kitchen. His footsteps were nonexistent, and each one was tested before his full weight was put on the aged wooden stairs. Once he was at the top he gently tested the doorknob to ensure it was unlocked. "Jackpot!" How thankful he was that human nature, so often is unchanging, and so easy to predict. He crept through the entrance and was overjoyed by the fact she was still in her room.

The clock over the oven read 9:35 am, and he knew from her routine she was still sleeping soundly. His smile was more prominent now. The blood his heart was pushing throughout his body was thrumming with the anticipation of what was coming. Turning down the hallway he found her bedroom door and pushed it open. He stood there for several long minutes just staring at the beautiful vision sleeping soundlessly. Sarah's red hair was long and wavy surrounding her face, making her appear so angelic. Suddenly the unexplainable anger was there, and all he knew was she would pay for it all.

He was on her before the scream even passed her lips. She fought with strength only someone who was trying to survive could possibly muster. In her mind all she could hear was, "please, no, not now, not like this." Then the cold steel blade against her throat ceased all movement. It was in that moment she came to terms with the inevitable, "this is how my final moments in this life will be." The brutality he showed her was unmerciful, each slap and punch leaving its ugly dark purple mark on her perfect porcelin skin. With that, the pinnacle of this horrid nightmare truly began.

The knife delicately cut away the t-shirt her ex boyfriend gave her, that to this day she slept in. It was then she realized he wanted much more than her life. With complete disregard, her panties were effortlessly torn from her body. The full force of his weight was painfully suffocating her, and depriving her of much needed oxygen.

Each violation, more violent than the last. Every passing minute was like an eternity to her, and after two long hours Sarah had nothing left to take.

It was in that moment she prayed for the end. The moment the blade severed her carotid artery was sweet relief for her. Then slowly but surely the welcomed darkness consumed her, as she took her final breaths on this earth.

Standing over her lifeless corpse, he felt the power he truly relished. Her beauty, now marred and marked by him. She was his forever, and no one could take that away.

When he reached for his pants he removed a small white gold locket from it's pocket, which he then placed around her neck. It was beautiful by most anyone's standards, but to him it had far more than a fiscal value. It represented who he was, and most importantly, who he had become.

He stood silently for a few more moments critiquing his own work, he was profoundly proud of himself. Quietly he turned and followed the exact path he had come, finding his way back into the cool fall air.

Leaving her laying there splayed for all the world to see was the final indignity he would deliver. There was nothing left of the once vivacious beautiful girl. Her body bearing the story of her brutal demise.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm following some helpful advice extending my chapters to make them longer. I am doing some reorganization with the story, so it may be a few days before my next update. _

_Special note: This chapter is dedicated to my 3 male best friends. I would've had no idea how to write this chapter without the lessons I learned from them. LOL_

_This is definitely a chapter for the PM fans: and I figured after the last chapter I needed to lighten the mood. :)_

_Thanks for reading._

_Still own nothing!_

* * *

Morgan stood there, too stunned to say a word. He was shocked Penelope had finally kicked Kevin to the curb, but mostly he felt an overwhelming sense of pride. "Well, well, baby girl it's nice to see you finally came to your senses." The comment caught her completely off guard, but left her wondering, "where exactly that had come from, and why had he never mentioned it before?" She was very aware of JJ and Emily's opinions, which was the same old mantra, "he's nice, but you can do better." Derek never seemed to have anything to say about the matter. Clearly he had a very strong opinion, an opinion he opted to never share with her.

JJ bringing Penelope back to the present conversation, suggested they all go to Murray's bar after work. Morgan spoke up first, "I am definitely in if P is wearing that outfit." Emily, clearly amused by his comment, quickly agreed as well. Penelope just smiled and nodded, thinking, "I have a great reason to be celebrating now, don't I?"

As per their daily ritual, everyone stood in the break room having their morning coffee; sharing idol chitchat until it was time to return to their respective posts. All of them had a lot of catching up to do on dated case files. The backlog came from them being in the field so frequently.

The bullpen, that was often in udder chaos, was unnaturally quiet as everyone was engrossed in their own work. Derek decided now would be a perfect time to visit Penelope in her lair.

Once he arrived at her office, he stood there with his shoulder against the door frame, watching her happily work her "magic". He often wondered if she really understood how essential she was to him. It scared him sometimes, after all he had always been such a loner. Always too afraid to depend on anyone, but somehow Penelope knew exactly how to break through all of his carefully constructed walls.

Lost in his own thoughts, he hadn't even realized she was watching him. "What can I do for you hot stuff?" Instantly a devilish grin was born, as he retorted, "what you can't do for me is a much shorter list." Bubbling laughter was her only response, and that was fine by him. The pink flush that appeared across her fair cheek bones was just icing on the cake.

Pulling up a chair next to her, he inquired about how she was doing. Penelope, clearly already over anything to do with her ex, simply shrugged and said, "it was not what I wanted anymore. I am putting it all behind me."

Then she started pondering the question that had been nagging at her all day, "why didn't he tell me he never liked Kevin?" Just as she began to speak her thoughts aloud, JJ appeared in the doorway, "conference room in twenty." Penelope just exhaled a deep breath and figured now might not be the best time anyway, or maybe it was best to just forget the whole thing. After all, today was the first day of her new life.

The team made their way to the conference room, all silently praying they were not catching another case.

After everyone was in their respective seats JJ quickly began, "first off we are just assisting with a case in New York. They are gathering data on a cold case involving a child abduction." David Rossi, Spencer Reid, Hotch, Morgan, and Prentiss were each handed their own file. Hotch assigned a specific task to each of his team members, and instructed them all to reconvene at 2 pm.

Later that afternoon, seated around the conference room table they slowly began to piece together all of the research they had done. Finally after several long hours JJ had a case file containing a very detailed profile of the UNSUB, and his victim. Her only hope was it would help bring resolution to such a terrible tragedy, and award the missing girl's family some relief.

Hotch decided today was a perfect day to let his team leave at 5 pm, with the other millions of white collar workers in Virginia.

On the way out Morgan invited Rossi, Reid, and Hotch to join them at Murray's around 7 that night. Everyone was more than happy to go. With this job an occasional drink was completely necessary.

They said their goodbyes, and headed home to change for a night of good food, good friends, and strong drinks.

Murray's was at capacity, and that's the way they liked it. Luckily Emily and JJ had arrived early to claim one of the coveted, round table booths for the team.

About an hour later the girls were already halfway through their first round of gin and tonics when Morgan, Reid, Dave, and Hotch appeared. JJ asked Morgan, "where is Garcia? She was supposed to be here early." He shook his head, and reached for his phone, only to be sidetracked by Emily's ear piercing catcalls.

Morgan followed everyone's gaze to the bar where a knock-out redhead was standing in a mid-thigh, black leather minidress. The amount of cleveage she was showing was lethal. Clearly evidenced by the numerous men attempting to win her over with an immeasurable amount of booze. The boots he had seen earlier that day, but NOT with that outfit. Derek knew immediately who it was. Her face might not be visible, but those legs, soft wavy red hair, and his own internal reaction could belong to no one, but his baby girl.

Morgan was having a difficult time biting back the growl growing inside of him. There was only one clear thought he had at the moment, and it was forcing its way to the fore front of his brain, "what the fuck is she doing?"

As if on cue, Rossi stood up and gave Morgan a fatherly pat on the shoulder, "let her cut loose, she's getting adjusted to freedom again." Derek just slowly nodded his head in agreement. Inside he knew Dave was right, but that didn't make it any easier. He was by nature a protector, and when it came to Penelope that instinct was quadrupled. Her sweet, vulnerable, trusting nature was one of the many things he loved about her, but in that there was a mixed sense of fear. Knowing those traits were often sought out by unscrupulous people made it all the more difficult not to interfere.

Rossi drug Morgan purposefully to the opposite side of the bar to retrieve beer for them, and a rum and coke for Reid. He knew well enough how Morgan was, and Garcia looked so radiant at that moment he just wanted to keep the peace.

Both men made their way back to the table, and handed everyone their drinks. Just as they sat down Stephanie, the waitress walked up to the table and asked, "are you guys hungry tonight, or will you just be drinking?" Murray's might be a bar, but their pub food was out of this world. Hotch responded, "yes we will definitely be eating", then requested menus for their table.

Morgan was silently brooding over his beer, being uncharacteristically quiet. He knew once this drink was gone, only whiskey would do. The ache he had in his chest was not helping in the least. "What was this about?" He had gotten used to seeing her with Lynch, but this was something totally different.

His eyes scanned the dark room, and found several hopeful female glances, but quickly that hope was vanquished. That was the last thing he was interested in at the moment.

Then his eyes landed on her, AGAIN. Penelope was sitting on a bar stool now, but this time her gorgeous legs were crossed. The way she was sitting made the already short dress ride higher up her thighs. Some pencil skinny guy, dressed like a boy band reject was leaning in whispering, god knows what kind of bullshit into her ear. Her shiny pink lips turned up in a smile, but luckily for him it was only a polite smile. She was not interested in the least. For some reason Derek got a surge of satisfaction at that. "Good, saves me from having to snap his skinny neck later."

A few minutes later a stumbling Garcia joined her team at their table, no doubt disappointing several men who had been hoping for an after party.

Morgan slid over so she could sit down. His relief was immediate, but that did not mean he was thrilled about her drunken state. He glanced back to the bar, giving the skinny asshole his best, arrogant Derek Morgan grin. The, "boy" clearly annoyed by the defeat quickly left the bar.

By all accounts everyone was having a terrific evening. The food was fantastic as always, and the drinks were just what they all needed. Even Morgan had found a way to turn his mood from sour to favorable. Of course by that time P was next to him, and she was without a doubt three sheets to the wind. Her laughter was so contagious that the entire table was in tears. Never had they seen sweet little Garcia so intoxicated.

Reluctantly JJ and Hotch excused themselves from the table. Jack was with a babysitter, and no doubt still awake. While Henry and Will were waiting on JJ for their evening bedtime story.

The rest of the group decided it was time to leave as well. Work was no doubt coming early the next morning. Rossi, Reid, and Emily decided to share a cab, but not before watching the entertaining debacle of Morgan getting a drunken Penelope into his truck.

Finally after a long ensuing battle of Garcia's fierce reluctance to leave Murray's, Morgan won and got her in the truck. Emily and Reid's laughter echoed throughout the parking lot, while Derek's glower only fueled the flame.

The ride back to Penelope's apartment was slowly getting quieter with each passing mile. He could tell her eyes were closing, and she was fighting passing out. Derek kept trying to keep her talking, but it was no use. The alcohol was slowly, but surely shutting down her foggy brain.

By the time he pulled up in front of her apartment she was out cold. Derek walked around to the passenger side, and gently lifted her to her feet. Penelope roused just enough to assist with getting up to her third floor apartment. Once they were at the top of the stairwell, he leaned her against the door and fished the door key from her purse. After helping her inside he gently removed her boots, and laid her on the bed. He made sure the fluffy purple comforter was tucked tightly around her.

Morgan was not typically an emotional man, but tonight had been a roller coaster ride. His thoughts had been all over the place, but right now he felt an odd sense of peace.

Before leaving he set a bottle of water with two asprin on her nightstand, along with a note. It read: "Baby girl, please drink all of the water, and take both pills. I know how stubborn you can be, but they will keep the massive hangover at bay. By the way, you are in BIG trouble when you are feeling better. Love D"

He quietly let himself out, and double checked the locks before making his way back to his truck.

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

_Just an FYI. I am going to get a few more chapters done before I post any more updates, so look for chapter 5 this coming weekend._

_Thanks for the reviews, and follows. It is greatly appreciated._

_As expected I am sure, this chapter gets us back to the UNSUB._

_Nope... Still own nothing_

* * *

He sat staring blankly into his empty computer screen, trying to figure out why the void was back so soon... The control he had always so strictly exercised, was quickly slipping. "Why was it becoming so difficult?" He was very aware of the risks, but it seemed so insignificant now.

Absentmindedly he sat at his desk, running his fingers back and forth over the pictured face, safely secured inside the sterling silver frame. The woman in the photo was exquisite in all aspects of the word. Her lips were turned up in an angelic smile, silky red hair fell over her shoulders, and she had the purest blue eyes, comparable only to the sky. All of these things created the masterpiece of his greatest dreams, and his most painful nightmares.

Suddenly realizing what he was doing, he dropped his hand onto the desk as if he had been burned. All he could do was shake his head, feeling complete disgust with his own weakness.

Even before he felt it, he knew... It was an unavoidable burn that started deep within his gut, and brought to life a fire that would consume him. There was a pure sense of torture to it all. An overwhelming drive, an addiction no drug on earth could induce. It was true, he craved the violence, but the power and control were the true driving force.

He allowed his memories to wash over him, after all, he deserved the reverie. The flashes sent jolts of lightning throughout his entire being. It was as if he was coming to life. In that moment he knew, this was what he was born to do. There was no turning back now, his fate had been sealed.

A grin slowly spread across his handsome features. There was no kindness behind it. It was a smug smirk, lacking warmth and, completely void of any emotion. The facade was nothing more than a pretty mask to disguise the soulless monster within.

What Sarah had given him would carry him, should carry him for months. She had been so much of his existence for the last several weeks, he now felt plagued with time. Too much time, to be exact.

His mind began turning it's wheels, and the decision was an obvious one. He had to find another, "but, who?" Making the choice before was comparable to natural selection. "Should I now actively search, or continue allowing them to find me?" This was perplexing, the women found him, not the other way around. Each one destined to be his, and selected by fate. "Could hunting be just as gratifying?"

Stiffly he stretched out of his chair to retrieve a beer. The tiny one bedroom apartment was little more than four walls painted in pale yellow, with dark wood trim. The decaying tan carpet, no doubt a fossil from the 1970's. There was a kitchenette tucked into one corner of the room. Sparsely furnished, there was little else besides a small bed, recliner, television set, and of course his desk. It paled in comparison to his once luxurious home. "Like any of that mattered anymore, anyway..."

Upon inspection of the contents in his tiny refrigerator, he was immediately annoyed. Clearly he needed to make a quick run to the market. There was no beer, and no food, "dammit."

Quickly grabbing the long sleeve sweater, he tossed it over his head. Then he snagged his jacket from the chair as he rushed out the door. As he descended the stairs he thought to himself, "at least I have something to occupy some time. Besides tonight would be a great night for a walk. It will help alleviate some of this nervous energy."

Rushing down the sidewalk he was making quick work of the two mile stretch. It was November, and the early evening air was quickly becoming unpleasant. He bent lower into his jacket to help ward off some of the chill.

To his annoyance, there were people from every walk of life, hurrying to get to whatever destination they sought. This in of itself would not normally bother him, but, "why the hell did everyone look so damn happy?" Of course, "the holidays are coming and suddenly cheer is being spread far and wide." His anger was an issue, or so he was told. It did not faze him anymore, because it was a part of who he was. If anyone had an issue with it, they could fuck off.

Finally arriving at Tony's Grocery, he pushed through the door, welcoming the warmth from the frigid weather outside. He immediately saw Ann standing at the front. Ann was married to Tony, the owner. She hurried over to welcome him, offering a cart for his shopping, and a warm smile.

Despite his tendency of general disdain toward humanity, he was surprisingly rather fond of the older couple. She was stunning, even though well into her sixties, and Tony was a handsome man, clearly of Italian descent.

After thanking her, he made a beeline for the beer cooler. Picking up his favorite brew, he opted for the twelve pack instead of six. He had a very distinct feeling six would go far too quickly in his current state of mind. Wandering through the store he began grabbing his few needed essentials. It mainly consisted of sandwiches, cereal, and coffee. There was little else he had eaten lately, and the truth of it was, he couldn't care less about food.

Suddenly he became aware of a middle aged blonde female staring at him from across the aisle. Today was not the day. He knew at 45 he was good looking, and could pass for 35 easily. At six-two he had an athletes build, and thick brown hair, that was all his own. Despite the few streaks of gray, and small laugh lines around his eyes, there was no way to guess his true age. It was common for women to notice him, but he rarely had interest. Today was clearly no different.

Wanting to avoid having to reject her in an awkward conversation, he quickly turned his back and walked away. The woman noticed his lack of interest immediately, and hurriedly went about her business. She flushed red from embarrassment, at her own misinterpretation of his stare.

He needed to go right now. All he wanted at that moment was to be at home. It may be nothing more than a box, but it was HIS box.

Finally making his way to the front, he took his spot in a thankfully short line of about three people. Tony's was a dated landmark. Locals loved the friendly couple, so standing in line for 20 minutes was commonplace.

While Ann rang up his menial purchases she was chattering on, he hardly noticed. He anxiously pulled out the two twenty dollar bills, and handed them over the counter.

Ann noticed he was more sullen than usual, and decided not to interfere. She liked him, but there was something so profoundly odd about the man. She could never place exactly what it was that bothered her so. Then again who was she to judge, "I am sure people find me odd as well."

As he was gathering his bags to leave, he became aware of a very feminine, very unfamiliar voice. The woman was advising Ann she was almost done stocking the back. Once she walked through the doorway his breath was immediately taken. His heart was beating double time in an instant, and that same familiar blood rush, found its familiar path throughout his entire body. Every sense was heightened tenfold, his nerve endings were dancing. It was a ferocious instinct to consume, and control.

Ann called the girl over for an introduction. He heard her say, "this is Tracy Welch, she will be working part time with us at night. Her parents were our neighbors, and now she's decided to relocate permanently to Virginia from Arizona."

The joy he felt was instantaneous. Just like that, the day had taken an unexpected turn for the better. All of his want reeking havoc on his mind. The sight of those gorgeous blue eyes, lush red lips, and brilliant red wavy hair was enough to set him on fire. Quickly regaining his bearings he politely extended his hand returning her friendly smile. "It is very nice to meet you."

Once outside in the freezing air, he felt the relief. The cold air cooling down his scorching body. Luckily his jacket was long enough to cover the prominent bulge in the front of his pants.

Sarah had been amazing, but Tracy had it all. Her curvaceous body brought back nagging memories of the one he tried so desperately to exile from his mind. She was perfect, but more importantly, "she was his."

All he could do at that moment was send a silent prayer thanking fate for another perfect gift, even if it was sooner than his liking. It was his mission, and he would follow through with what he knew was their destiny.

On his way back to his apartment the frigid air no longer fazed him. He was too delighted, and ecstatic to notice. There was only one thing occupying his mind, as his heart pumped ferociously in his chest. It could be summed up in one word, "Tracy."

Paste your document here...


	5. Chapter 5

_Here we go again with the sweet stuff :)_

_Be warned this story will soon be getting very exciting, so enjoy the current fluff._

_Thanks again for all the reviews and follows. _

_Still as always, own nothing._

_Now on with the story _

* * *

Once her consciousness came to the forefront of her mind, she was instantly aware of a pounding sound, one in her head, and the torrential downpour outside. Penelope was slowly coming out of her groggy state, but still hadn't found the courage to open her eyes.

"Why is the side of my face wet?" Groaning aloud, she realized drool had saturated the side of her face... "Yuck!"

The first thing Penelope registered, was blinding light. It was violating her pupils through her closed eyelids.

Rolling over, she laid face down into the pillow, and mumbled, "where is that coming from?" Squinting through her blinding headache, Penelope turned her face to the side, attempting to decipher the culprit of her discomfort. Cursing, she realized the overhead light was on in the bathroom, and the door was standing ajar, "ughhhh".

Turning she slowly attempted to sit up. The pain started at the back of her neck, and spread across her forehead. Both of her temples were throbbing. This was no mere hangover, this was hell.

Once she managed to sit herself up, she began squinting her eyes in an attempt to adjust to the light. With her eyes only slightly opened, she could not take in the full view of her room, but there was enough focus to confirm she was still wearing the dress from last night. "Oh god". She was fully aware nothing good ever came from that...

Penelope attempted to back track over the past 24 hours, but last night seemed to be nothing more than a jumble of memory flashes. Thank god nothing she remembered was bad, but there was most definitely alcohol, and an abundance of it.

When she reached out to retrieve her glasses, all she could locate was a small sheet of paper. Her blurred vision was doing nothing to alleviate the killer hangover attacking her brain at the moment. Frantically she began searching. Then she felt the metal rims on her finger tips, "Bingo!"

Once positioned on her face, she immediately felt a little better. Now she could clearly see the contents sitting on her nightstand... She knew exactly who, and how they had gotten there.

Picking up the note she quickly read Derek's words aloud... "Frack!" She was in BIG trouble.

The smile gracing her lips at the moment was unavoidable. D was so cute when he played big brother. There was little doubt in Penelope's mind he would have something to say. However, there would be no argument about the pills. She tossed both of them into her mouth, and greedily drank down every last drop of water. Her mouth was so dry, she had a terrible case of cottonmouth.

Slinging her feet over the side of the bed she spied her clock confirming it was 6:45 am. She let out a sigh of relief, thankful she was not late for work, twice in one week. "Why did I drink so much? On a work day no less... Bad idea!"

Hurrying to the kitchen she turned on her coffee pot, her mouth salivating at the mere thought. Penelope then stumbled back to her closet to select an outfit for the day. "Hmmm, definitely a day for flats", so she retrieved her favorite woven red slides. Even though she prefered high heels, she did not trust her balance at the moment. Next she selected a white, and red patterned dress. It was warm, and still cute enough to work with her bright personality.

Fleeing the bedroom she found solace in her overly purple bathroom, where she proceeded to take the hottest shower possible. Only after scrubbing herself from head to toe with her peach scented body wash, did she begin to feel human again. Penelope felt truly reborn once she was wrapped in the warmth of her terry clothed bath robe.

Since she was way ahead of the game she decided to enjoy her cup of coffee, with a bagel on on her balcony. It was a beautiful stormy fall morning, and soon it would be bitterly cold.

Relaxing, she let her mind wander to the previous night. Even though she was more than a little upset about her memory loss, there was still happiness. Her entire goal was to do something very, unPenelope like, and to actually for once let go and enjoy herself. "Mission accomplished", or at least from what she could remember.

She knew she was beautiful, but it had been a long time since she truly felt wanted. Kevin had loved her, but she could never tell that he really WANTED her.

Penelope might have been out of the game for a long time, but she was no fool. She was well aware of what the men at the bar were after, and that was just not her style. The flirtation gave her a high, but that would not land them in her bed.

The sight of Derek last night, flashed into her mind. He looked so handsome, and it did give her a thrill. From what she could recall, he was totally focused on her. It was nice to see his reaction to her newfound confidence, even if it was from his overprotective brother standpoint.

Penelope knew she was attracted to him, but that long ago dream had been relinquished. Despite the years of undisputed tension, she knew it was just a game between two close friends. She was always careful to keep her heart in-check when it came to her sexy, player, best friend.

Suddenly she became keenly aware of a slight tug deep inside her chest, it always seem to appear once she allowed her mind to wander down that forbidden path.

Letting out a deep sigh, she mumbled "never going to happen Garcie"... With a sad smile appearing, she had little doubt there would always be something bittersweet between them, but she wouldn't trade it for the world.

Deciding she had dallied long enough, she took her dirty dishes to the kitchen.

Penelope usually took her time fixing her hair, makeup, and clothes. This morning was no different. Once she was done dressing, she decided she looked amazing for a woman whom less than an hour ago looked like an extra from a zombie flick.

Grabbing her large coat, and massive multi-toned umbrella she let herself out into the dark, stormy Virgina morning.

Entering the BAU Penelope held her head high. She was determined to show them all she was no withering lily. They would all be expecting a half dead version of herself.

Walking briskly through the office she had a perfect smile painted on, and offered a vivacious, "good morning" to all her friends as she passed by. Everyone responded with shock, and then smiled, "good morning Garcia".

They were all impressed, and Morgan was on his feet trailing behind her, all the way to her office.

Once she was sequestered in her lair there was a span of 10 seconds before he passed through her doorway. He found Penelope already seated, and starting up her babies.

"Cut the act baby girl, I know you feel like crap." She didn't even turn around, "well good morning to you too hot stuff. And just for the record, I would be feeling much better if I were watching your sexy self bringing me my coffee". Smiling, she slowly turned in her chair until she was staring into the dark brown eyes, of her currently amused best friend.

His laughter was booming in the small area, "well clearly you feel good enough to be a smart ass, huh?" Her smile broadened further, "always."

Derek shook his head, "guess I should have learned by now". She just nooded in agreement.

His smile faded into a smirk, as he finally spoke the words she knew were coming. "What were you thinking drinking, so much last night? You know you cannot handle your liqour." She began to laugh, "D I am a big girl, and I am obviously old enough to drink." "Baby you know that is not the point."

Penelope rolled her eyes, "you know I would not have been drinking so much, if I were by myself... Oh, and by the way, thank you for my surprise first aid kit this morning."

He was struck by the gleam in her eyes. It gave a true testament to how happy she currently was, compared to the mere days ago. Morgan was overjoyed to see her full feistiness return. He prayed it was here to stay. The mischievous, glossy pink smile was making his week, at the moment.

All he did was shrug nonchalantly, "that was nothing, you know I have to take care of my girl." Penelope flushed pink from the remark, and giggled joyfully, "always the flatterer hot stuff."

"Now I have work to do, and so do you."

When he turned and left her office, she was still smiling, and so was he.


	6. Chapter 6

_So here we go again with some more crime. I had a lot of fun writting this chapter, and it is one of my favorites so far. Let me know what you think. Thanks for all the reviews and follows. They are appreciated._

_Again - Rated M for adult theme violence_

_Still own nothing..._

* * *

In his mind the internet was one of the most brilliant works of art ever created by the human mind. He could worm his way into anyone's life without getting too close. It proved beneficial that he was above average intelligence, especially when it came to the misuse of something so fruitful.

Thinking ahead, he falsified the IP address to prevent law officials from tracking the location of his PC. Once they used the locator, and no doubt they would, it would send them straight to Ivan Williams an 82 year old retiree.

He smiled confidently to himself, he was certain his intellect was far surperior to anyone whom might try and seek him out.

Sitting at his small desk, he was vaguely aware of the television playing in the background. His fingers were stiff from the four-plus hours he had been staring into the bright screen.

"Thank god for coffee, or I would have passed out two hours ago." Normally he would be freezing wearing only a pair of pajama bottoms, but he hardly registered the cold draft in his apartment.

Slowly his internet search was producing more of the much needed information. He preferred his own research on personal habits, but he never went in blindly. This preliminary would give him all the background he needed on Tracy Welch. Already, he had managed to procure her social security number, bank accounts, credit cards, cell phone number, and most importantly, her Virginia address.

As he dug deeper into her personal information, the familiar thrill was already surging throughout his body. He could feel every drop of blood being pumped by his rapid heartbeat, he lived for this. There is, nor would there ever be anything so fulfilling.

"How can people not understand this desire? The satisfaction could not compare to the most life threatening sport on earth."

Then again, he was unique, and truly extraordinary in comparison to the majority of the population.

Tracy had permanently returned to Virginia about three weeks ago. She went to college in Arizona, and ended up relocating there. She had an Associates degree in Accounting, and a Masters in Engineering. "Smart girl, huh."

It appeared the move back to her hometown was prompted by the fatal head on collision that killed both her parents. Her mother was killed instantly. Her father had remained in a coma for several months, until he too passed away from irreparable internal injuries.

Ann was right, their home was located directly across the street. "Hmmm... That could prove problematic, but not impossible."

Tracy was currently residing in her parents home, and from all appearances it seemed to be a permant decision. She owned only one car, and that was a late 90's, dark green sadan. "How modest for someone who was so financially sound".

It did not appear she had arranged new employment prior to her move, but there was little doubt she would have no trouble acquiring steady employment. The only conclusion he could draw from her working at the market, appeared to be nothing more than social. Clearly she did not need the money.

He was becoming bored with the mundane information, what he needed was access to her social website. Given the amount of time he had spent, "investigating" the girls, he had acquired a few tricks to decoding passwords.

First he tried her birthdate, when that did not work he attempted to use her college graduation date... "Still no luck." Then like a lightbulb going off in his mind, he realized the date of her parents accident might be the key.

Slowly he lifted his fingers to the keys, and entered the six digit date, "jackpot!" Again, he was thrilled by the predictability of human nature. It eliminated substantial guess work from his unorthodox interests.

There staring back from his screen was Tracy's beautiful smiling face. She was gourgeous in a way very few women were. It was clear her looks came with very little effort. Her silky hair, radiant eyes, and lush mouth was igniting a white hot burn, pulsating throughout his body and centering at his groin. There was no doubt she was meant for him. Fate had once again brought him, his perfect gift.

Slowly he ran his fingers over the monitor, as if he were stroking her, no doubt soft supple skin. She was absolutely perfect.

Regaining his composure, he sought out her online friends list. There were few locals and the ones that were, appeared to be high school friends. "That is good, no that's fantastic."

Her status showed single. He had anticipated that, given her recent relocation.

After rumaging through her pictures, he chose specific shots to copy. Carefully he hung each one from fantastic vantage points throughout his apartment. His glee was becoming immense, and soul consuming.

Once his work was complete he sat down, and admired his newly adorned room. Her beautiful face was surrounding him. Smiling just for him, beckoning his darkest desires. The smile gracing his visage was unstoppable. He was elated, and could hardly wait.

"Soon Tracy... You were made for me, and you will see."

Unable to contain the distance separating them, he changed into a dark workout suit, and grabbed his camera disappearing into the shadows of night.

Standing stock-still several hundred yards away he appraised the area. He could hardly believe how perfect it was.

Originally Ann and Tony living next door had concerned him, but that no longer mattered. Tracy's house held perfect cover, and his heart fluttered with joy, seclusion.

The two-story blue house was immaculately maintained. It had beautiful flower beds surrounding the walkways, and perfectly hedged shrubbery lining the front of the house. All the shutters were freshly painted in a off-white color, and beautiful fall foliage littered the grass. Large oak trees stood on each side of the drive causing their low branches to encase the area.

As if invisible in the pitch black night he found his way, sneaking between the trees and the shadows. His destination was the single light burning through the window on the left side of the house.

Once he managed to get to the edge of the house, he dropped to his knees, and began to crawl in front of the shrubbery. After reaching the corner he was free to stand on his feet. No one driving by the house could spot him from this distance.

Soundlessly he stepped into the pinestraw surrounding the plants, and he wedged himself against the house. From this view he could see through the small opening at the edge of the curtains.

Tracy's bedroom was immaculate. Her antique bedroom suit was functional, yet very feminine. He could clearly see her bed, but she was no where to be found. Then suddenly a door was opened, and his breath was sucked right out of his lungs.

"There she is!" He was instantly, insatiable for this woman.

Her long hair was waving freely down her spine. The tank top and boxer shorts were giving him a perfect view of every luscious curve.

Realizing he wanted to preserve this moment for all eternity, he began quietly snapping photos. These would be here long after she was gone, and no doubt bring to life this very moment, again and again.

Reliving these precious moments was imperative to him. When things grew quiet, they would keep him going.

Longly he stood there what seemed like hours, but in real time was merely minutes. He knew it was time to go, but he wanted to wait until she was safe in her bed.

As he watched her lay down, his sadness at leaving her side made his heart ache. Reluctantly he backed away, and crept back down her drive.

As he made his escape he thought to himself, "don't worry honey, I won't be far away."

Tracy woke up early the next morning. This was the first time she had slept soundly in months, and the beautiful fall morning was calling to her. She slank from her bed, and hit the shower. There was little doubt if she dawdled, her run would never happen.

Silently she dressed feeling good for the first time in what felt like an eternity.

Once her shoe laces were secured, and her player was belted to her hip, she was ready to go. Walking briskly to the door she unbolted the dead locks, and slung it open.

Immediately she became aware of an object laying on her welcome mat. She bent to retrieve it, and realized it was a small bunch of dasies. "What on earth? Who would know these are my favorite?" Then she realized there was a small clipping attached by a single piece of ribbon.

Inside the small folded piece of paper was a cut out photo of an eye, but what caused her to begin trembling was the familiarity of the photo. The tiny mole at the corner the eye made it unmistakable.

It was not just a magazine clipping, it was her.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi everyone! Sorry it took me so long for this update. I had a hard time deciding some of the aspects in this part of my story. This is the chapter that begins to tie it all together. I hope you enjoy._

_Thanks again for all of the follows, and reviews. Each one motivates this story. Hopefully my next update won't take so long._

_Rated M for violent tems!_

_Unfortunately I still own nothing. _

* * *

Tracy Welch sat stock still on the edge of her sofa. Once she had made the discovery outside her front door, she had immediately called the police. Lieutenant Nicholas was supposed to be there in 20 minutes... For Tracy that was far too long, she decided to call Ann from across the street. She did not want to be alone until the police arrived.

Ann was at the door in under five minutes. The older lady appeared groggy. Her yoga pants, and t-shirt gave true testimate to her concern. Never had she seen the woman in public with so much as a hair out of place.

Neither spoke a word. Ann walked quietly into the kitchen to make some coffee. She was exhausted, and Tracy was so distraught, she thought the warmth might do her good.

Taking Tracy a cup of the steaming hot liquid, she took a seat next her.

Softly Ann spoke, "honey, tell me exactly what is going on." Tracy filled her in on all the details of that morning, and then showed her the unwelcomed presents that had been left on her doorstep. Ann's response was unnerving silence.

Ann's mind was moving ninty-miles an hour... "Why would someone be terrorizing, sweet Tracy?" She shook her head with sadness. The young woman had already been through so much. This was the last thing she needed right now. Having no other family, she was already grieving alone. That was why Ann, and Tony had stepped in. They had known Tracy her entire life, and had loved her parents dearly. Silent tears ran down her face, as she quietly pondered the horrifying plight.

Tracy's voice shook Ann from her deep thoughts. "Who would do such a thing? I have no friends, and have met few people... It just doesn't make sense." Ann took her hand and stroked it soothingly, as she let Tracy cry on her shoulder. "I do not know honey, but we will get to the bottom of this."

The sudden knock at the door took both women by surprise. Ann held Tracy in her seat, and quickly walked to the door. "Your parents may not be here, but I certainly am, and I have no intention of leaving."

Lieutenant Nicholas was tall, with slight graying, black hair. His physique was toned, and he was a giant. Especially standing next to Ann's small frame. She extended her hand to the man, still eyeing him suspiciously. Then he spoke "I am Lt. Nicholas, but please call me Tim."

He knew body language, and this small woman was in full protect-mode. "Got to be the mother", he thought to himself.

Ann lead him from the foyer, to the sitting room where Tracy was deathly silent. She barely even acknowledged their presence.

Tim walked quickly into the room, and took a seat in the recliner next to the sofa. Again, he extended his hand, and introduced himself.

"My partner is outside combing your yard, and the area surrounding your home. I know this is difficult, but I am going to need you to answer some questions for me."

Taking his notepad from his pocket, he began asking basic questions. "What is your full name, please?" She gave a monotonic response, "Tracy Lynn Welch". "How old are you?" "32." "Where are you from?" "Here." "Where are you employed?" "I have no full-time job, but I am working for Ann, at their market part-time."

His next question was asked before she had even finished speaking, "Ann is not your mother?" Tracy's response was almost inaudible, "no, she is a close friend of the family's."

The questions drug on for what seemed like an eternity. Each one more personal than the last. "Do you have a boyfriend?" "No." "Have you had any relationship in the past, end badly?" "No." "Do you have any history of abuse?" "No!"

Ann had, had enough of his intrusive questioning. "Tim, I know you are only doing your job, but this is quite enough! She has been through so much lately, and now this."

Instantly, the seasoned policeman picked up on her words, "what has she been through?" Ann took a deep, conceding breath, and then proceeded to fill Tim in on Tracy's parents, and her recent relocation back to Virginia.

The Lieutenant took detailed notes as she spoke. Then he inqired about the items left by the perpetrator. Ann stood abruptly, and retrieved the items from the table. Everything was put in a small plastic bag, that Tim took from his pocket. "I will need fingerprints from both of you, so the lab can decipher them from the evidence."

All three looked up from their seats when Tim's partner entered the room. "Hi, my name is Deputy Jay Parks, but please feel free to call me Jay."

He was much younger than his partner, but juding by his eyes, was wise beyond his years."

Tim's voice was soft, but authoritative when he spoke. "Did you find anything?" Jay nodded his head. "There are footprints all over the yard, next to the drive, and in the flower beds. I took photos and measurements of the cleanest prints."

Tim stood, tucking his notepad back into his pocket, and handed the plastic evidence bag to his partner. He then turned his attention to the visibly shaken women. "I think this is all we need for now, but we will be in touch. There may be additional questions later."

After both men handed each of them their business cards, they turned to leave.

Jay turned on his heel speaking kindly, "Tracy, you might want to consider staying with your neighbors for a few days. I am sure it would help you rest. If either of you see, or hear anything suspisous, please do not hesitate to call us."

Ann thanked both men, following them to the door. Once they were on the front porch she locked both deadbolts, before finding her way back to Tracy.

She reached for her hand once more, and said "you will stay with Tony, and I for at least tonight. If you want to stay longer, you know you are welcome." Tracy silently nodded her head, and abruptly stood taking Ann into her arms. Her sobbing was so intense, it was making it difficult to breath.

Ann rubbed her back attempting to sooth the young woman. "There, there, you know I would rather die than ever let anything happen to you."

Once Lieutenant Nicholas, and Deputy Parks were seated in their cruiser, they silently gave each other appraising glances.

Jay was the first to speak, "so what do you think?" Tim silently shook his head. "I think she's in danger, far more danger than she realizes." The deputy gave him a questioning look, "why would you think that? This could be a joke." Tim only shook his head in disagreement.

"I heard about a case, in another local district. The woman was brutalized, raped, and then viciously murdered." Jay still looked unconvinced, "okay so what does that have to do with this?"

"There are a lot of similarities in what happened prior to her homicide." Now the deputy looked pained, "what do you suggest?"

"We need to get in touch with Sergeant McFaye at Vine Hill Police Department, as soon as we get back to the station. Virginia has a problem, a big problem."

"Once we talk to them I am recommending them call an old friend of mine, Aaron Hotchner, with the FBI."

Jay's eyebrows shot into his hairline, "that's a profiler, do you think this is a serial attacker?" Tim just eyed his partner grimly, "I don't think, I know."

Everything had been so quiet at the BAU no one had wanted to jinx it. But it came as no surprise when everyone saw JJ hurrying through the bull pen. "Conference room in twenty."

Prentiss looked at Morgan, and commented dryly, "I was beginning to wonder if the lunatics were on strike."

Everyone quickly got to their feet, and found their way into the conference room.

After the team was seated, JJ quickly began, "this is a local case, and there is only one confirmed homicide at this time." Hotch asked quickly, "why are we already being invited in?" "Because there is a distinct signature, and no forensic evidence was discovered."

Rossi chimed in, "well that is highly unusal, and it is doubtful this is his first victim." Reid interjected, "the odds of a murderer perfecting his kill the first time are extremely minuscule."

The pictures JJ opened on the projector caused Penelope's breath to seize in her throat. "Oh god Jayje, please! You know I hate crime scene photos." The blond winced, and just mumbled a quick apology to the highly sensitive tech.

Once everyone had their files open, JJ began filling them in on all the details of the case.

"Her name is Sarah Mason, she was 32 years old, and a veteran RN in the emergency room at Cherry Oak General Hospital. She owned her own home in Vine Hill, VA. In the weeks leading up to her murder, she received correspondences and photos from a stalker. Also, numerous items were left at her home."

"There is no current boyfriend, and she lived alone. The homicide took place in her residence. There were numerous defensive wounds, bruises, and lacerations covering her entire body. From the latest information I received, the medical examiner has already confirmed several violent sexual assaults, spanning what would appear to be several hours. Her throat was slit, and the cause of death is a severed carotid artery."

Hotch spoke abruptly, "what are the specifics of the signature?" JJ quickly switched to a close up photo, taken of Sarah Mason's throat.

"If you look below the open wound, there is a very unique white gold locket around her neck. The clasp is not closed, and it appears to be laid across her. Both her parents, and coworkers have attested to never seeing her wear such a necklace."

The room was silent as everyone took in the information. Morgan was the first one to speak, "you are definately looking for someone with a large amount of anger, this was extreme overkill. Odds are the violence is triggering a sexual response in the UNSUB. This is definitely the work of a sexual sadist. "

Hotch then added, "to take this much time, and have no witnesses in broad daylight, would take an enormous amount of planning." Reid interjected once again, "he watched her, and knew her routines. There is no other way to accomplish such a task."

Then JJ began again, "I should advise you, we have been made aware of a possible second victim." The room looked at her questioningly.

"This victim is actually still alive, her name is Tracy Welch. She is 32, has no boyfriend, and lives alone in Waltersville, VA. Due to family matters, she recently relocated back to Virginia from Arizona. This morning she received a small bunch of flowers, with a photo clip out of her eye. Given the uniqueness of the items, the local authorities in Waltersville made the connection to the case in Vine Hill. We have no confirmation that the cases are related, but it is highly possible. The locations of the women's homes are within 20 minutes of each other."

Prentiss cleared her throat, "it is very likely Tracy is meant to be his second victim. While they have different body types, there are a large amount of similarities between the two. Not to mention the age is the same, and both women live alone."

Hotch got to his feet and began giving instructions to his team.

"Garcia, put together a list of sexual assaults occuring in Virginia in the last two years. Cross check that with anyone in the area who has recently been released from a penitentiary, with similar charges."

"JJ, you call Sergeant McFaye at the Vine Hill police department, and let him know we will arrive in about two hours. You will also need to find out who the lead detective is on the Waltersville case. Everyone else, meet downstairs in twenty minutes."

Everyone got to their feet, and quickly adhered to Hotch's orders, with the exception of Morgan. He stood there staring at the projectile photos of the two women, something was bothering him, but he couldn't quite place it.

Prentiss appeared in the doorway, "Morgan come on, we haven't got much time." Reluctantly he turned, and left the room.


End file.
